Utopia Holdings
Utopia Holdings is a company founded by Scott Dawson and Ryoshi Tenzo. Based out of Utopia Towers in Caxias Do Sul, the company is both a legitimate business with multiple branches and a front for Scott and Ryoshi's personal operations. As of 2009 Utopia Holdings has an annual revenue of roughly 1 billion USD. Overview Utopia Holdings is divided into several subsidiaries. Utopia Property management covers real estate owned by the company which includes Utopia Towers located in Caxias Do Sul, Eden Twin Towers located Novo Hamburgo, Zion Tower located in Porto Alegre along with the New Haven strip mall. Utopia Travel covers any transportation available and Utopia Security covers security that can cover the first two subsidiaries. Utopia Travel owns several cars, yachts and a private aircraft, Utopia Cruises being their boat division. The company expanded massively in March of 2009, acquiring Talon Protection and several new managers. Personnel Board of Trustees Kiefer Sutherland.jpg|Scott Dawson Owner|link=Scott Dawson Maggie Q.jpg|Ryoshi Dawson Owner|link=Ryoshi Dawson Gina Carano.jpg|Parker Reich Head of Field Operations|link=Parker Reich Support Staff Ksenia Sukhinova.jpg|Adrianna Dashkov Executive Assistant to Scott Dawson|link=Adrianna Dashkov Kate del castillo 2.jpg|Teresita Zuniga Executive Assistant to Ryoshi Dawson|link=Teresita Zuniga Meagan Good.jpg|Catherine Harper Executive Assistant to Parker Reich|link=Catherine Harper Josie Bissett.jpg|Karen Draskal Scientist|link=Karen Draskal Valerie Cruz.jpg|Sarita Delgado Doctor|link=Sarita Delgado Jessica Biel.jpg|Casey Adams Pilot|link=Casey Adams Park Ji Yoon 2.jpg|Naoko Kobayashi Yacht Captain|link=Naoko Kobayashi Executives Eva Mendes 2.jpg|Rosalina Vasquez CEO|link=Rosalina Vasquez Kelly Preston.jpg|Katrina Vanholt CFO|link=Katrina Vanholt Vanessa Williams.jpg|Valentine Mitchell Lawyer|link=Valentine Mitchell Jennifer Connelly.jpg|Helen Darwin Director of Utopia Real Estate and Utopia Development|link=Helen Darwin Roslyn Sanchez.jpg|Izel Cortez Director of Talon Protection|link=Izel Cortez Molly Culver.jpg|Mary Beth Talbot Director of Utopia Travel|link=Mary Beth Talbot Utopia Real Estate and Utopia Development Jennifer Connelly.jpg|Helen Darwin Director|link=Helen Darwin Sela Ward.jpg|Lillian Carmichael Utopia Towers Property Manager|link=Lillian Carmichael Bahar Soomekh.jpg|Nefreri Chalthoum Utopia Towers Leasing Agent|link=Nefreri Chalthoum Linda Cardellini.jpg|Melody Forsythe Eden Towers Property Manager|link=Melody Forsythe Debi Mazar.jpg|Bonnie Corleone Zion Twin Towers Property Manager|link=Bonnie Corleone Elizabeth Perkins.jpg|Sondra Parker New Haven Shopping Center Property Manager|link=Sondra Parker Angélica Ksyvickis.jpg|Irene Azevedo Utopia Towers Front Desk Supervisor|link=Irene Azevedo Alycia Purrott 4.jpg|Heather Douglas Utopia Towers Front Desk Day Shift|link=Heather Douglas Shenae Grimes.jpg|Janet Van Dyne Utopia Towers Front Desk Evening Shift|link=Janet Van Dyne Utopia Travel Molly Culver.jpg|Mary Beth Talbot Director|link=Mary Beth Talbot Park Ji Yoon 2.jpg|Naoko Kobayashi Utopia Cruises Yacht Captain|link=Naoko Kobayashi Kim HyoYeon.jpg|Mi-Young Hwang Utopia Cruises Supervisor|link=Mi-Young Hwang Kim TaeYeon 4.jpg|Joo-Hyun Seo Utopia Cruises Crew Member|link=Joo-Hyun Seo Jung SooYeon 4.jpg|Tae-Yeon Kim Utopia Cruises Crew Member|link=Tae-Yeon Kim Lee SoonKyu 2.jpg|Soo-Yeon Jung Utopia Cruises Crew Member|link=Soo-Yeon Jung Hwang MiYoung 2.jpg|Soon-Kyu Lee Utopia Cruises Crew Member|link=Soon-Kyu Lee Kwon Yuri.jpg|Hyo-Yeon Kim Yacht Utopia Cruises Member|link=Hyo-Yeon Kim Choi Soo-Young 3.jpg|Yuri Kwon Utopia Cruises Crew Member|link=Yuri Kwon Im Yoona 5.jpg|Soo-Young Choi Utopia Cruises Crew Member|link=Soo-Young Choi Seo JooHyun.jpg|Yoona Im Utopia Cruises Crew Member|link=Yoona Im Talon Protection Roslyn Sanchez 3.jpg|Izel Cortez Director|link=Izel Cortez Rose Rollins.jpg|Greta Stevens Operator|link=Greta Stevens Gal Gadot.jpg|Gabi Lachman Operator|link=Gabi Lachman Abbie Cornish.jpg|Kate Keller Operator|link=Kate Keller Odette Annable.jpg|River Peck Operator|link=River Peck Kiana Tom 2.jpg|Mandy Mahina Operator|link=Mandy Mahina Kelly Rowland.jpg|Torre Myers Operator|link=Torre Myers Bethe Correia.png|Nela Lobo Officer|link=Nela Lobo Rodrigo Hilbert.jpg|Christiano Machado Officer|link=Christiano Machado Operatives Paula Graces.jpg|Veronica Estes Operative|link=Veronica Estes Tara Reid.jpg|Shannon Andrews Operative Undercover with Angel Jenly|link=Shannon Andrews Natascha Ragosina.jpg|Dominika Chernov Operative Undercover with Astrid Somers|link=Dominika Chernov Bérénice Marlohe.jpg|Victoire Glaisyer Operative Undercover with Astrid Somers|link=Victoire Glaisyer Jessica Lucas.jpg|Monica Rambeau Operative on Special Assignment|link=Monica Rambeau General Staff Alexz Johnson.jpg|Susan Richards|link=Susan Richards Elise Gatien 2.png|Jessica Drew|link=Jessica Drew Melyssa Ford 2.jpg|Carol Danvers|link=Carol Danvers Kea Wong 2.jpg|Natalia Romanova|link=Natalia Romanova Vanessa Branch.jpg|Maria Hill|link=Maria Hill Nora Greenwald.jpg|Ellen Morrison|link=Ellen Morrison Magic Items * Fog Key * Peace Keeper * Peacemaker (6) * Qin Disc Transport * Utopia Prime, CC-117 Globemaster III * Utopia Zero, Stone Enterprises Ascension * Utopia One, Two and Three, Boeing 737 * Utopia Four, Five and Six, Learjet 31 * Utopia Seven and Eight, Learjet 35 * Ogopogo, Super-Yacht Category: Organizations Category: The IT Files